The Black Twins
by BlackBird0103
Summary: "You'd be surprised who the love of your life turns out to be. After all, Adventure fell in love with Lost." - Erin Van Vuren
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Harry...", whispered Sirius while dragging Harry away from the others , "I need to tell you something."

Harry turned to him after petting Buckbeak one more time. Sirius took out of his pocket an old photo. Harry took a good look at it and saw a woman and two girls smiling and waving at him.

"This are my dear wife and my two daughters, Rose and Violet.", said Sirius smiling slightly.

"Where are they now?", asked Harry.

"Scarlett, my wife, has been killed by a Death Eater and my daughters are somewhere trying to live a normal life. But promise me something Harry, if you ever meet my daughters stay with them till the end. They will protect you better than some other people will do." Harry saw his godfather's eyes go from watery and sad to blank and tired in a moment.

"I promise..." , whispered Harry back, " But how will I know who they are?"

"You will know."

With these being his last words, Sirius flew away on Buckbeak from Hogwarts leaving Harry to think at the new family members he just learned about. But what he didn't know, was, that life had many surprises for him starting from that moment.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Early meeting**

Harry heard someone whisper in his ear to wake up and when he opened his eyes he saw a very energetic Hermione.

"Get up! We must get ready to leave!", demanded she and went to wake Ron up.

He got his glasses and dressed himself while Hermione tried to wake Ron. After that the three of them went downstairs to eat breakfast and to meet the other members of the Weasley family.

Meanwhile:

"Wake up, you lazy bear!"

A girl with long curly hair entered shouting hers and her sister room. Coming after her a short girl held with both her hands a silver bucket full with ice-cold water.

"If not I will throw water on you." , warned the girl with the bucket in her hands.

"I'm up, I'm up!"

The girl lying in the bed got up and saw her twin sister and best friend already dressed in clothes that didn't belong to sleeping in a bed.

"Come on, sleepy head, my brother and father have already left and they said we must go directly to the field.", explained Alice, the bucket holder, and that reminded her that in that day was the Quidditch match between Ireland and Bulgaria.

"Wait me downstairs. I'll come in ten."

Alice and the other girl left with a sigh and she dressed fast in the same outfit as her sister but somehow different. She and her sister were staying with Alice Diggory, their best friend and classmate at Aldemark School of Witchcraft, Alchemy and Astrology in Norway. They normally live with their godfather, Lupin, or with their aunt, Andromeda, but now with the Qudditch Championship, they let them stay with the Diggory family.

"Violet! We will leave without you!", shouted Alice from the kitchen..

"I'm coming!"

She ran downstairs and saw the girls waiting for her with bags in their hands.

"Come on! We need to meet with another group too.", explained her sister tired.

"And who is in that group?"

"I don't know and we meet on the field with them."

They took their bags and wands and went to a portal. The portal was on top of a hill in front of the house. The way till was filled with silent laughter and thoughts about the upcoming match. Reaching the top of the hill, they saw a big mirror with little pearls on her silver frame.

"What a strange portal!"

The girls put their hands on the smooth glass and disappeared with a slight pop.

They landed on earth, Violet shivering from the rush of the journey. "I hate this mode of travelling! Where are we going to stay?"

"In a tent obviously!", replied Alice.

The other twin didn't stay long to hear what they were bickering about, she was focused on the view that appeared before her eyes. They were on another hill and if she looked down she could see many colorful tents with people in different costumes walking around them and in the distance a large stadium rose like a mountain from a green forest. It was an interesting view for people who rarely were attending this kind of events. She woke up from her daydreaming when Alice grasped her arm suddenly and dragged her down the hill on the way to their tent where Violet was already waiting.

"And you call me a daydreamer!"

The girl sighed and turned away from her sister clutching at her wand.

"Let's go! My family needs to be found.", shouted Alice at us. They left their bags in the tent and entered the crowded field.

A few minutes later:

Fred was laughing with his brother when they reached the field where the Quidditch Championship took place.

"Wow!"

These were the only words that could escape his mouth. Suddenly a high voice was heard from the front. Both of him and his brother looked over the heads of the trio and saw the three girls. A short pixie-like girl with dark blond hair and two dark haired twins were standing a few meters away from them. That didn't happen to be an unpleasant morning for both of the groups.

* * *

 _Hey guys! So I will update this story every Friday and I hope you`ll like my ideas._

Review:

 **Ladybug:** _I`m so pleased to see someone liking my writing. Thank you so much!_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Irish green and bulgarian red**

The girls walked to the group wearing big smiles on their faces. Mister Diggory took the pleasure to introduce the three strangers.

"This girls are my sweet daughter Alice and her best friends, Rose and Violet Black."

"Wait, did you say that their last name is Black?", asked Mr. Weasley.

"Yes! We are Sirius Black's daughters and we are pleasured to meet you!", said Violet.

On the trio's faces appeared happy smiles. One of the twins, Rose, turned to Harry. "And I think you must be Harry Potter, our cousin. Am I right?"

A sparkle appeared in her eyes. Harry knew from that moment that this girl will help him in very hard moments.

"But why Violet?"

"And Rose?", wondered the both ginger twins.

"You know that is really stupid question right?!" Alice had a strange expression on her face.

"Keep calm A !", Violet assured her.

"Maybe because we can do this!", suggested Rose and she and her sister changed their hair, one in red and the other one in violet color.

"We both were born with this hair color, but afterwards it faded and it became black. When you want to recognize us, this is one of the multiple of ways to do that.", explained Violet.

All of them admired how the girls looked and registered what Violet said. Fred and George found each other looking at them for too long, studying every feature the girls had.

"Come on you dreamers! You don't want to miss the match, do you?", shouted Alice in a ringing voice.

The boys ran after the group not wanting to miss the match they awaited so long and the two girls that have more secrets to reveal.

"So where are you going to stay?", asked Mr. Weasley.

"Ah! We have put our tent a little bit too far from here, so...we are going to go. It's near the Irish tents." , instructed Alice in a rush.

The girls said their goodbyes and disappeared back in the crowd. Mr. Diggory and Cedric were ready to go away like the girls did.

"A funny trio, aren't they?", sighed Mr. Diggory.

"Yes, they are.", nodded Arthur." Come on, kids, let's make ourselves comfortable!"

Harry wondered how can they, seven people, enter in a so small tent, but after he went in, he began to wonder how many magical things can that world contain.

...

"I knew that I saw them somewhere!", yelled Ron from his bed.

"What do you mean?", asked Ginny and Hermione amused.

"They are players in the Quidditch team the Norwegian Stoats. Rose is the captain and also one of the Chasers. Violet and Alice are Chasers too."

He showed the girls three different cards with the girls dressed in a red, blue and white Quidditch uniform.

"They are in top 10 Most Fantastic Players in Quidditch."

Mr. Weasley chuckled and all turned to him.

"If you want to discover more things about them you can just ask me, you know.", mentioned he.

"But, father, since when do you know them?", asked Ginny curious.

"I know more than you, kids, do.", stated him pointing at each one of them, "So...where were we?"

"We will ask them later.", said George, who was interested in receiving more information from the witch, who was named after a red flower.

"Why do the girls stay with Cedric?", asked Hermione.

"They don't really stay with the Diggory family. They stay with their godfather, Remus Lupin, or with their aunt but now they let them go to their house.", answered Mr. Weasley.

"But where do they go to school?", asked Harry, "I haven't seen them at Hogwarts."

"They attend at Aldemark School of Witchcraft, Alchemy and Astrology in Norway.", explained Mr. Weasley.

"I haven't heard about this school!", exclaimed Hermione reaching for a book from her backpack.

"Well, this school is well known for its success in finding an antidote against the Dark Arts.", stated Mr. Weasley, "People in the Ministry are talking about this new discovery and they said that the Norwegian Ministry of Magic will send antidotes to St. Mungo."

"Hey, I found something about this school!", shouts Hermione from her bed, "It is said that Nicholas Flamel was the founder of the school. He took great interest in learning wizards and witches to prepare powerful potions and to help them see the future with the help of Astrology."

...

A calm and relaxing silence dominated over the magical tent. The loud voices from outside couldn't destroy the tranquility that appeared there. New voices startled the red-haired twins, who were sitting near the entry of the tent.

"Did you hear that the Chasers from the Norwegian Stoats are here?"

"Yes, I heard. Why would they be here? On which side do you think they are?"

"I think I saw them with the Irish flag on their tent."

"Really?! Can you show me?"

"Yeah, let's go!" And with this conversation the manly voices left. The twins didn't think that these girls could be so interesting.

...

"Well the meeting was interesting...", said Violet.

Rose chuckled lightly.

"You met your godson, but why does he hang out with the ginger twins, they aren't so handsome like him.", added Alice with a twinkle in her brown eyes.

"They are!", jumped the now pink like a lollipop haired Rose and Violet.

Alice began to laugh loud enough that some people looked at them amused.

"I knew it! You two...", she pointed a finger at the twins, "...like them."

"What makes you say that?!"

Alice pointed at Rose's hair.

"The hair makes it pretty obvious."

Rose looked at her sister and she had the same hair color as her. She looked back at Rose and they began to laugh.

"Let's go get ready!", exclaimed Rose as the pink color faded into black again.

"I hope Ireland wins, so we can receive our sweets from Eric.", cheered Violet.

Eric was their muggle-born friend who couldn't come to the match, but what he promised was that he will listen to the radio and if Ireland wins he would send them sweets from China. His whole name was Eric Chang and he was their friend and housemate at Aldemark . This school had students from all around the world.

They reached the tent. It was like all the other tents, with a whole house in it. Rose had decorated it with Christmas lights at the entry and it had a big Irish flag on the right side. It has been a long time since they came at a match and they was really happy. Soon the school will begin and they will start their last year. They didn't knew what the future will have for them in his unknown pack.

"Rose! Are you dreaming again?"

"No, I was counting the tents! I was just thinking..."

Rose had this kind of moments when she would just space out and stay quiet till somebody observed her, but that wasn't her normal self. She was louder than her sister, who was a real bookworm, and more adventurous that even Alice couldn't keep up with her. Sometimes she would stop and think at what was happening to her and through what she went and she remembered then that she wasn't a normal witch at all.

"Let's go Wolfy! I took our scarfs, hats and flags. We must hurry if we want to see the opening.", Alice informed her while striking her cheek with white and green color.

"Ok...ok...But keep the scarf, I don't like it!"

Rose took her hat and flag and started to go on the way to the stadium leaving Alice and Violet shaking their heads and running after her laughing.


	4. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3 - Night Attack_

Harry, Hermione, the Weasley and Diggory family members were heading to the entry of the stadium and all that Harry could see was a sea of wizards and witches with flags of both teams. He really hoped to see Rose and Violet again, because it was the second time he felt like he still had a family, the first time being when he talked to Sirius after the whole incidents in his third year. His thoughts were interrupted by Ron, who was staring at someone from another pair of stairs. When Harry looked up he saw the source of the problem. A boy with white blond hair was looking down at them with an annoying smirk on his face.

"Hey, Potter! Did your owl eat your tongue?"

Before any of them could answer a loud laugh was heard in our right.

"Is that all you can say, cousin?"

"That's pathetic!"

Harry saw Draco's face change into one of nervousness and he couldn't understand why. When he turned he saw the reason, Rose and Violet where leaning against the handrail with a smirk on their faces.

"Come now, Draco!" His father looked at the girls with disgust.

"I thought you could choose better than this."

"At least we trust other people and don't throw them away.", mentions Violet with a serious look on her face.

Draco and Lucius Malfoy went away and Harry was really surprised at their behavior.

"Come on! Let's go! The girls have left.", shouted Fred. They run after them and found the place where they had to stay.

...

"So girls, what team do you think will win?", asked George looking at Rose in particular.

"The Irish, obviously!", exclaimed Violet, who was already with her green and white hat on her head and with an expression of pure excitement on her face.

"Exactly! Who wishes for their enemy quidditch team to win.", added Rose.

The Norwegian and the Bulgarian teams were for many years, enemies and whenever they saw a chance to laugh at them for their loss, they took it.

"I agree with you...", began Ron to say, "Even if I am fan of the Bulgarian team, I know that you are more powerful than they are and I really respect you three and I'm really proud that I am your new friend."

Everyone looked at Ron amused, Rose, Violet and Alice having thankful smiles on their faces.

"Look! The match is starting!"

This being the last words which were heard from the happy group, they all turned to the image that changed into one of cheers and teams.

...

"The match was amazing! I have no words for it."

The happiness behind Alice's words couldn't be described. She had a really good time with her friends, a part of her family and the new people she met today. They were all heading to their tents and she saw Rose and Violet talking with the "Carrot Twins" like she loved to call George and Fred Weasley. She had a feeling that between this four people will happen something, even if she knew that Violet and Rose could be difficult sometimes. There were needed just some right words.

"Hey! You haven't talked to me since you came...What's up?"

Cedric approached her slowly.

"Well, I'm a bit off, because of the girls. I try to understand them some times but I can't. They have their secret plans or mental conversations that I can't keep up with. I still don't know how they survived without a real family, being evicted from their clan just because their father is considered a traitor."

"You know them for seven years, I don't think you couldn't say what they are thinking to do. Even if they don't have a real family, they have us. So you don't need to be worried about them. You three are in your last year, you will become adults. Be happy about that!"

The last sentence was rewarded with laughter from Alice. She was thankful for having such a brother and she hoped that she will never lose him.

With their time spent talking, she didn't realize that they reached the Weasley's tent. Alice saw a pretty amusing scene that was happening before her. Fred was hugging Violet a little bit to "friendly" and, surprisingly, George was trying to flirt with Rose. She knew after the look on Rose's face that she needed to steer a finger in this action.

"You know, if you just wanted to witch Rosey, you could just asked me."

Alice's voice made George jump and he saw how Rosy tried to hide her blush.

"He wasn't flirting with me!", exclaimed Rose, her hair tips coloring a little in a dark red.

"I wasn't trying to flirt with her, I mean she doesn't even reach my standards."

George felt how thick the air became after he said that sentence. Alice just smirked while Rose's hair from black became a fiery red.

"Oh! So I don't reach your standards?! Then I don't think a girl can reach your standards, because they don't even see them."

George heard from behind giggles and "Oh she didn't !"'s. Now he knew that this girl was really dangerous when it came from her own self. George, being the completely joker he was, said that he doesn't need a "Stupid Stoat" to tell him what other girls think about his standards. By the look in Rose's eyes, George has just started a war with her.

After the girls left, the Weasley family entered the tent and began to talk about the match. George and Fred were teasing Ron for his love for Krum, when they heard shouting and loud screams coming from outside.

"Stop! This aren't the Irish!", said Arthur with a pale face and scared expression.

They all went out and saw the hell on earth. People were running and screaming, tents were on fire and persons with scary black masks and costumes were hexing other people.

"Fred, George, you need to protect Ginny! The rest don't lose yourself around here. Let's return to the portal and leave!"

They were running when Fred asked Arthur where Alice, Violet and Rose were. He responded that they needed to take the other way to reach their portal and that they are probably safer than they are at that moment.

...

"This family seems really nice! We need to spend more time with them. Maybe we can go next summer to them."

Violet was really happy to meet new persons who weren't thinking that they were like their father and marginalized them. Rose and Alice looked at her with amused expressions.

"Speak for yourself!", muttered Rose while braiding her still red hair.

Suddenly they heard screams outside our tent. Alice went to see what was happening. The lights went out.

With a shake in her voice, she said, "Pack your things! We need to go!"

"Like our eyes have X-rays to see in the dark with...", complained Rose somewhere in the dark.

Violet searched her wand and muttered a spell. She felt her backpack falling in her lap.

"Hey! Girls! We haven't opened our backpacks!"

Violet felt like Rose and Alice were looking at each other in the dark. After a few minutes of deep silence the tents door was busted and they all looked with terrified eyes in that direction. Cedric and Amos were standing there watching them scared.

"Come on! Let's go!", they shouted.

They all ran outside and were met by people running in all directions, fire everywhere and spells flying around.

"We must stay together!"

Amos was frantically reaching after his children's hands making them reach for Violet's and Rose's hands too. They dashed through the hundreds of people. Violet felt something touch her arm and she looked over her shadow seeing just the people running for their lives, but when looked in her sister's direction she couldn't see her. Where was she?

...

Rose tried to keep up with the others, but something was pulling her out of the reality. It was like dark clouds were stopping her thoughts and she couldn't keep her head up. Whisper-like voices were getting louder and louder making her want to scream at them to shut up. That's when everything went black.

She woke up full of ashes and she looked surprised around her. The whole field was burned and some smoke was still coming from the ruins of the black tents. She heard a faint sound of steps coming from a tent near her. With agility, she rose up and took her wand out. When she saw Harry, somehow, she wasn't surprised to see him there. Her thought flew at the moments when she was in different places at wrong times. Harry saw her. Rose made him a sign to remain silent. They remained behind the tent where Rose fell and they saw how a strange looking man came and with a simple movement of his wand, created a big green skull with a snake coming out of his mouth on the dark sky.

"The Dark Mark...", heard Harry Rose mutter.

"Harry! Rose! Where were you?!"

Hermione came running and hugged them both.

"We were looking for you!"

Ron came running to them too.

"We thought we lost you!"

After a few moments of silence loud cracks were heard and around them a group of wizards send spells at them. Rose, with the thought to protect them, created a shield. All happened very fast.

"Stop! That's my son!"

Arthur Weasley came running to them.

"Harry! Ron! Hermione! Rose! Are you okay?"

"Yeah!"

"Who invoked it? Who did it?"

"Did you, miss? I see you with your wand in your hand?"

An old man shouted at them fixing them with his wand.

"I didn't.." Rose tried to stick up for herself.

"Crouch, they are only kids?"

"It was a man!" Harry was trembling when he said that.

He couldn't see his face, but at least he told them what he knew. The wizards ran in the direction Harry pointed out. When he turned around his friends looked at him with big eyes. Just Rose didn't dare to say anything.

When they reached their portals, which in a way or another appeared in the same place, both families said their goodbyes in silence and went back to their homes. For all of them that day was full of surprises both good and bad. The children got ready for school, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George and Cedric got ready for a like always beautiful year at Hogwarts and Alice, Rose and Violet got ready for an interesting last year at Aldemark. But what neither of them knew, was that they will meet again in a short time.

\- Hello there! I`m so sorry I haven`t updated this story on Friday, but I was pretty busy...So here's your new chapter.


	5. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4 - Aldemark School of Witchcraft, Alchemy and Astrology_

Rose, Violet and Alice woke up on 1st of September with a feeling of joy. The thought that they will see their friends again and tell them about their holiday, was filling them with energy and eagerness.

"Alice, do you still know where that elevator was?"

Violet was practically running after the two girls who were looking desperately after a sky blue telephone booth. They were in London for six days with the duty to buy the necessary objects for their last year at the Norwegian school.

"Yes, I know that it was somewhere around here!"

They were searching on a little street near Big Ben.

"Look there! Who thought that nature could be against us this time."

Rose pointed to a blue tall booth that was covered from head to toe with ivy. It was under a tree and hidden by its shadow.

"I knew that it was here! See I was right!"

Alice and Rose ran to the telephone booth and tried to rip the ivy apart. Sighing Violet went to them and stopped them.

"You know that we are witches, right?"

She got her wand out and muttered a spell in Latin. The ivy retracted itself back around the tree.

"See!"

The girls entered the telephone booth and remained still for a little.

"Okay...Who knows the code?", asked Rose with concern on her face.

"Well we know that the code is something about Norway or about the train station. I say it's 1500, the date when the station was opened.", mentioned Alice, who was staying between the black haired twins.

"I say that is Nicholas Flamel birth year."

"Which is?"

Violet looked taken aback, it was the first time when she didn't knew the answer at a question. None of the girls thought to look on the front of the telephone. While Alice and Violet were arguing about the code, Rose noticed the little numbers under the dial. She looked on her watch on saw that in three minutes the train will leave. Reading the number in her mind she turned the dial in the right order. Alice and Violet were startled when the booth moved downwards and took them in an underground train station. The booth stopped with a slight shake and they ran out to the train that was fuming getting ready to leave for the North.

Mirrors hanged on the stone walls worked as gates for students and their families from all around. Above every mirror was written the name of the country they represented. It wasn't a good idea to stay in front of a mirror, because you could be used as a door-mat or you could get a few broken bones. There were so many families so that the girls were under the necessity to hold on each other to not lose themselves again. Imagine running through students with luggage and animals in cages or in leash and with their families and friends all around them and trying to reach the right couch for your year and to enter the right compartment with your name on it. The students were placed in alphabetic order four in compartment. Luckily, their couch was at the end of the train, right in front of them. They saw many of their friends, but they couldn't stop greeting them and listening to them talk about their summer holiday. They had to reach their couch.

The remaining persons on the platform were the families of the already embarked students, who were waving at them some crying, some smiling. Whistling the train began to move faster and faster and at the same rate ran the girls too. The door from the end of the train opened and a boy and a girl were shouting at the girls to run faster. Rose being quicker than her sister and her friend was already near the rack, which was a barrier for people to not fall off the train, took the boy's extended hand and jumped on the train. The next to jump was Violet, who bumped into the girl sending them both on the floor.

"Come on Alice! You can do it!", shouted Rose while extending her own hand in her friend's help.

"I can't! I have short legs!" Alice was slowing down, her face red.

"Change yourself!" The boy's shouting changed something in her eyes.

In that moment, her eyes changed in black and a puma was running after the train catching him quickly and jumping where the others were. There sitting and leaning upon the rack, Alice was breathing hard after her contest with the train.

"I told you!" Rose offered a hand to Alice and she got up smiling.

"Where are Violet and Kay?" Alice looked curious around.

"I don't know. They were here on the floor."

"They left to your compartment.", said the boy who was leaning now against the wall. "Let's go! We are halfway of entering the sea."

"Ah, Andy! I haven't seen you in ages! You still haven't cut your hair." Alice ruffled his hair and went on the corridor. "And thanks for saving us!"

"Well, some girls like my hair like this." Andy sent Rose a wink which only resulted with a hit on his shoulder. "Ouch! What did I say wrong?"

"Rose! I saw that!" Alice turned and winked at Rose too.

 _These two are impossible_. Rose was happy that no one could see her blush in the darkness of the corridor. She had special liking for guys with hairstyle like Andy, long in front and a little short on the sides. Andy was a really sweet guy. The type of guy all the girls would fall for and all the professors would admire for his intelligence and artistic thinking. He was tall, slim and somehow muscular, for a Seeker and had ash brown hair, chocolate eyes and tan skin that didn't fit right with the weather from Rossendale, Lancashire.

"And we have reached your compartment..."

 _Andy seems sad...Interesting..._ Alice couldn't get over the way he pouted.She and Alice turned to him and thanked him one last time for saving them.

"See you at dinner!", shouted he and jogged back to his compartment.

Rose was looking after him and smiled shyly.

"You like him!", exclaimed Alice.

"Shhhh! No, I don't!"

"Sure and I'm Merlin!" Alice leaned against the door frame and with arms crossed smirked knowingly at her.

"Now that you say that, you really look like him a little." Rose plucked an invisible white hair from her chin. "Look! White hair begins to grow on your face."

Meanwhile in the compartment "serious business" was discussed.

"So, how was your summer?" Kay, the girl who helped Andy to rescue the trio, asked Violet who was sitting on her bed.

"Funny, but boring too. We changed houses once a month and we went to a Weird Sisters concert. How was yours?"

"Boring!" Her Russian accent could be heard every time she said a word with the letter 'r'. "We stayed in Moscow all summer. It was the first time we didn't travel in another country. At least my birthday party was magnificent."

"Did you get our gift?"

"Of course! I really liked the canvas and the colors you bought me. I painted the universe on one of them. Now that I think, Poppy will like it."

Poppy Orafjell or Ferret was Aldemark's librarian and the protector of the special books. Poppy comes from a family, who practiced the Dark Arts from centuries, but who wrote many potion books too. She was a close friend of the trio and their friends, even if they caused a lot of trouble to her sometimes.

Violet smiled sweetly and before she could say something two girls barged into the room shouting at each other.

"IT WAS JUST A JOKE!"

"STOP JOKING WITH ME!"

Kay and Violet looked at each other and stood up trying to stop the quarrel. Kay took Alice by the side and Violet held Rose by the arms back. After a few seconds of silence the girls calmed down.

"Okay. What happened?" Violet stood in front of the two girls with the hands on her hips.

"She said that I like Andy." Rose looked down blushing lightly.

"And you do!", exclaimed Alice.

"I don't!"

"Stop now! And you Alice?"

"She made a stupid joke.", muttered she while picking at her nails.

"Now, what should I do with both of you? I know! You will take the top beds.", said Violet grinning.

"No!", exclaimed Rose and Alice at the same time.

"It gets scary at night!", complained Rose.

"And most of all when we are underwater!" Alice was nervous and her eyes showed it.

None of them observed how the sun was already setting behind the lace curtain. The buzzing sound of the speaker stopped the arguments that were thrown in the compartment.

 _"~The dinner will be served in the dining car.~"_ , a robotic manly voice came from the speaker above the door.

"Finally!"

All of them turned their heads to Kay.

"What?! I am hungry and if you don't end this dispute now I'm going to leave without you. And Rose admit it, you really want to go to dinner." With a wink, Kay left the compartment leaving Violet and Alice giggling and Rose wanting to slap someone.

"Good...now let's go to dinner, I'm hungry too." Violet took her wand from the bed and headed to the door.

"Wait! Where is our luggage? I didn't get them out of my bag. Speaking of my bag, where is it? I had it with me." Alice was searching around desperately.

"Here it is! I took it from you when we were running through the crowd at the station." Violet smiled triumphantly holding up a purple bag with indie patterns on it. "I took them to the baggage wagon earlier. Be happy!"

"Then let's go!" Rose seemed keen to go to dinner, but the truth was that she was hungry and tired like the rest and she just wanted to end everything how fast she could.

They headed out the door on the dimly lit corridor and went directly to the dining car looking occasional in other compartments to see if someone was still there. The Aldemark Express, like the Hogwarts Express, transported the students to Aldemark safe and fast. Till there they made two days, so they ate dinner, breakfast and slept there. The first part of the road consisted in an underwater way till they reached Norway from there the way being on shore.

The door to the diner opened when the girls stood in front of it. The place wasn't crowded yet, thing that showed that the students weren't so fond of hurrying to food and leaving their comfortable compartments. It was the best to be between the first ones, because once the rest of students came it wasn't so nice anymore. In their year were 120 students and the wagon was just a quarter full. Kay was waiting them at a table in the far back talking with a girl with tan skin and straight, cocoa brown hair. Once the girls reached the table the girl jumped and hugged each of them smiling.

"Jenifer! How are you doing? I'm so sorry we couldn't talk, I understood that you were gone in China. How was it?" Alice was nearly pouncing on her feet asking the taller girl these questions.

"I think it's better for you two to continue your discussion later. The diner starts to fill and I wouldn't stay right in the middle of the room.", informed them Violet with a knowing smile on her face.

Alice looked behind her and saw a lot of students entering the diner.

"Okay! Jenifer! We'll talk later or tomorrow as I see that you are tired."

The girls departed each one sitting at her table.

"Andy is here!" Kay smirked at Rose over the table.

Her words were met by a glare and some mumbling.

Every student was seated with his or hers friends, laughing and speaking about what they did in the holiday or about how their last year would be. Exactly at 20:00 the clock has performed a short handbells song. Lots of food appeared on each of the tables letting the student choose what he desired the most.

Violet, Rose, Kay and Alice were eating peacefully when a packet in form of a dragon was put in front of Violet's plate.

"I love you!"

"I know! Everybody loves me!"

Violet turned smiling at the boy who was laughing behind her. Rose, Alice and Kay lifted their heads to see who the mysterious boy was.

"Eric!" The three of them got up and hugged him tight.

"Hey! You will take all the attractiveness power away from me." He said laughing.

Eric wasn't a bad looking boy. He was tall like the majority of the boys in their eight year. He had slightly turned up black hair and black almond eyes.

"Well, we missed you so be proud of that!" Kay's smile was reaching her ears and her cheeks were a little blushed.

"I better go back to my table. Andy, Luther and Martin want to hear everything I've learned about the Chinese National Quidditch team."

"You better tell us too!", exclaimed Rose wide-eyed.

"And tell me if Andy says something about Rose." Alice whispered to Eric.

With a wink to Alice, Eric went back to his table which was on the other side of the room and sat with the questioning boys.

Alice turned back to the others just to see that Violet and Kay were face-palming themselves and Rose glaring at her. Without any other word they sat down and ate their food until their belly was full.

After dinner, the students could hang out in a wagon that was especially built to look like a living room. So most of them went there just the girls and some other preferred to return to their compartments. When they entered their compartment, the speaker spoke again announcing the train's entering in the North Sea. The train sank slowly on a rail leading into the sea. The lights from all over the train turned a blue and you could hear the groaning coming from the students that walked back to their compartments. The girls laughed and turned on their wall lamps.

"This was a really cool day.", said Alice lying down on her bed.

"Why am I tired?" Rose yawned and took a hair tie from Alice's purse.

"Three hours ago you ran after a train and after that you yelled at Alice. How can you not be tired?", said Kay while she unfolded her pyjamas.

The students had special pyjamas which they wore just when they were sleeping in the train. They were theirs since the first time they stepped in the train and got their own compartment. The pyjamas consisted in a shirt and pants both white with blue stripes.

"Alice is right. Maybe we should sleep. Tomorrow will be a long day." Violet walked to her bed and got her pyjamas out too.

The girls dressed in their pyjamas and each one climbed in their bed.

"Good night!"

"Good night!"

After a few hours the compartment door flew open scaring the girls. The twins looked like two ghost in the dark with their white bed hair and wide eyes. The girls could slightly recognize the faces of the persons who entered their room with the help of the light blue light coming from the sea.

"Lumos!" Kay took her wand out and directed the light to the intruders.

There, breathing hard, were Andy, Eric and Luther looking like they just showered with their clothes on. Squinting their eyes a little the girls began to laugh all their tiredness flying away.

"What happened to you?" Alice asked while holding her belly from laughing so hard.

"Yeah! And what are you doing here?" Violet's white hair faded back to black.

"Well, Luther and Martin had a little fight and Martin was so angry that he broke the window." Eric explained with a sheepish smile on his lips.

"He did what?!" Now it was Rose's turn to laugh. "This is crazy. And what is he doing now?"

"He is trying to repair the window before someone sees the water coming from our compartment.", informed them Andy with an amused expression on his face.

"We are here because your compartment was the closest to ours and we didn't want to wake others up." Luther was as tall as Andy and Eric, but his hair made 4 cm of his height.

"Oh, so you thought the best idea was to wake us up?" Alice was glaring at them from her bed.

"Yes!" They all said in unison.

They sat in silence a few minutes till Violet asked them where they wanted to sleep.

"Our undergarments are not wet so we can sleep in them. If you want to give us some blankets we'll sleep on the floor." Eric had a glint of amusement in his eyes when he said that, looking at all the girls especially to Rose who was sending him a death glare.

"No! I'm sure we have some spare pyjamas in our locker, right?" Rose jumped down from her bed and walked fast to the locker getting out three pyjamas. "See!"

Luther thanked Rose who climbed in her bed again. The boys made themselves comfortable on the floor (the floor was covered with a really soft carpet so there wasn't a problem sleeping on it) after they changed in the new pyjamas. After a few minutes all of them were sleeping again leaving the compartment in silence.

...

"OUCH!"

"I'M SO SORRY!"

Violet woke up and saw Rose standing over Andy both of them holding their heads with their hands. Alice was laughing in her bed, Kay had a scared look and Luther and Eric had their mouths agape.

"What's happening here?"

Rose stood up with a red face and stormed out of the compartment. Violet and Kay looked at each other questioning her behavior. Eric was the first the say something.

"I think that Alice did something again."

"You just think?!" This time was Andy who stormed out of the room.

"Alice! I think you must stop doing this to them." Violet was mad when she rose from her bed.

"But it's funny!" Alice stopped laughing and frowned down at Violet.

"Still –"

The boys stood up and arranged the blankets.

"We better search our friends before something bad happens." Eric was ready to head out the door. "And Alice...Andy has a girlfriend, so stop that."

Alice wanted to say something to them, but they left

"I didn't know..."

"Bravo! You did it well, Alice!" Kay was looking up Alice from her bed.

Alice jumped down from her bed, nearly hitting Kay, and run out on the corridor searching Rose. Students were looking at her wondering where was she running with her pyjamas still on. She looked out on the windows and saw that they were already on the shore. Rose was at end of the train, the place from where they were helped to climb in the train. Alice found her looking in the distance, her hair messy from the wind. The train was on a beach in a place where you couldn't see any human being. She closed the door and seated herself next to Rose.

"I'm sorry!"

"You knew!"

"Yes, I know! That's why I'm here telling you that I'm sorry!" Alice turned to look at Rose, who kept starring in front of her.

"I knew that he had a girlfriend from Luther." Rose sighed.

"What?! And you haven't told me? I don't even know who she is..."

"I knew that you'll make a fuss about this thing, so that's why. And guess who is his 'lovely girlfriend'!" Rose turned to Alice with a smirk and a quirked eyebrow.

A dark spark struck Alice's mind bad memories coming at her like waves coming to a shore.

"No! Not her! Why?"

"See! You are making a big fuss about this. Remember that time when we were playing quidditch and we saw him walking to the Floating Greenhouse? He was meeting her there for their first date. That moment when he was running with a lot of flowers through the school? It was her birthday and he wanted her to have the room full of flowers. Or last year at your birthday when we argued with him because he wanted to leave earlier? He wanted to see her Potions competition even if she lost." Rose was now completely turned to Alice and was watching her taking all the information in.

"But everything you told me happened in three consecutive years..."

"They are together for four years!"

"Holy bunny with fluffy pants!" At that moment Alice was on her feet walking in front of the door. "You mean that all this years in which I tried to put you two together were in vain?! But he doesn't even look like he likes her or worse, loves her! I believe that in the middle of all of this is a love potion the weapon."

"Maybe..."

After a short pause Alice spoke again.

"So...do you like one of the carrot twins we met at the Quidditch Championship?"

"Alice!"

"Sorry! I just wanted to know..."

Now the train was crossing the Scandinavian Mountains and the girls remembered that they must go to the breakfast. They run to their compartment discovering that Violet and Kay had already left. Dressed in their outside clothes they walked to the dining car and went in ignoring the curious looks some of the students were sending them.

"Darling, you better don't go this year near Andy, because you will have your head at your feet." Kay welcomed the two girls with an 'as-matter-of-fact' look.

"You missed the show!" Violet was quiet amused of what took place a few minutes ago when Rose and Alice weren't there.

The two sat down on their chairs Alice being the first one to ask what happened. Pouring themselves milk and cereals in the bowls they waited the story. Kay took a dramatic pose and started.

" 'I will strangle Rose Black with my own two hands! Where is she?! She better not come close my boyfriend ever again and if she does I will kill her. No! Better! I will chop her head off!' That was all." Kay looked around to see if someone had heard her.

"But imagine her being with her two hyenas and holding her boyfriend who was still dressed in pyjamas and who was looking at her like she was his light." Violet bated her lashes in a romantic way, but failed making the others laugh.

"How did she knew what happened?" Alice was curious.

"He told her!" Violet rolled her eyes. "I think she hexed him. Yesterday he didn't even say something about her."

"You're right! We saw you three running and we decided to help you. When I met him he was laughing with some boys and she was nowhere to be seen.", explained Kay.

"Something is wrong here and we must discover it."

When everyone ended the breakfast, they went back to their compartments. Some of them were still talking about their holiday, some were reading, some playing games, but nobody was thinking at that year like being their last or worrying about what they will do with their life when the school will end.

The sun was slowly melting into the Norwegian Sea, which now could be seen from the train's windows. The train was out of the mountains and was going somewhere near the beach. It wasn't much more till they reached Aldemark. The school was located in the cliff that held the plateau of the North Cape from where you could see in each year the midnight sun.

The train stopped in a train station, in a little village (like Hogsmead) that was descending down on the cliff into a bay. The students dressed in their uniforms climbed down from the train and walked slowly to the pier. Their luggage was taken by some of the workers of the station and put in other wagons that transported them to Aldemark safely. The students waited in the pier. You could see the first years looking around for boats, but they couldn't see any. Suddenly they saw the water starting to move more forcefully. The water's surface changed and from under it a long stone bridge that was leading to the school appeared. The first years were silenced and had their eyes wide open. Everybody started to walk the younger ones following the older and wondered at the beautiful sight that could be seen from the bridge. The sun was nearing the horizon and nothing could be seen in the distance. Water was everything they could see from that spot on the bridge.

After a few more meters all the students reached a high stone gate. Around the gate in the cliff were sculpted two water dragons that were watching the students with their snouts wide open fire burning inside of them. Everybody stopped and waited the signal that they can come in. Suddenly, a powerful sound of horn was heard between the cliffs and the stone gate opened slowly. The students walked in eager to feel the warmth that came from inside. Their feet stepped on the red carpet that started from the entrance and headed into a round room where a tall couple waited them. At first appearance both looked like marble statues dressed in black, old velvet clothes, but it was a little secret hidden behind this façade. Their black hair was shining lightly in the orange light that came from the few bowls with fire that were held by stone mermaids. You couldn't see their eyes from behind the black glasses that were standing on their long noses.

"All the students that aren't in the first year should head to the Great Hall." The man motioned to the large crowd that was before him.

All the older students left the room leaving behind them 120 of scared children with the odd pair. Everybody paired themselves with their friend or sibling and headed onto the left corridor that was starting from the column that was behind the two professors. The Great Hall was a tall and large room with stone walls and crystal chandeliers floating in the air. Round tables each with ten chairs were arranged so that each house had 28 tables. The section of each house was divided by the same red carpet that was in the corridor too. The left section belonged to the Alchemists. Their tables had dark brown tablecloth and in the middle was steamer who held a colorless substance. If you poured yourself a glass of this liquid, it will take the taste and color of what drink you desire to drink at that moment. The middle section belonged to the Protectors. Their tables were covered in a black tablecloth and in the middle they had five candles that formed a circle. The right and the last section belonged to the Astronomers. Their tablecloth was a dark sea-green and they had in the middle a round and large glass bowl full with clear water in which two stone fishes were swimming in a circle. All this tables had ceramic tableware that was waiting for the students to use it. In the front of all this tables, on a not so high podium, a rectangular table was set for the professors. The table had a white tablecloth with ceramic tableware. In front of the table, the place where normally at every school year beginning the headmaster or headmistress would say a few words, was a medium white crystal in form of a stand. In front of the podium a half sun mosaic represented the place were the first students will get their house. And finally behind the professors table, in the wall, high three windows offered the people inside a beautiful sight from outside.

Everybody was seated and was waiting the first years to come. Suddenly a sound of a lot of small feet stepping on the red carpet was heard and all the heads turned into their direction.

"Stop looking at them! They are scared, don't you see!" Violet was waving at some of her housemates to stop staring at the little children.

"Violet, Violet, Vio..." Alice grabbed her by her shoulders. "Stop it! We were like that too."

"But-"

"Good evening, my dear students! The sorting will start right now, so I'd like to ask you to be quiet." A little lady was standing behind the crystal stand and waited the silence that she asked for. When everybody calmed down she held her traditional speech. After that the first years were distributed in their houses lots of food appeared on every table and the students started to eat.

"Okay. So what happened?" The whispered voice startled Rose making her look on her right and catching a pair of hazel eyes.

"What happened when? Dulcia, what are you talking about?" Rose forgot what happened a few hours ago.

"Between you and Andy. This morning. The Red Queen wanting to kill you. Remember?" Dulcia gestured to the red haired girl at one of the Astronomers tables.

"Ah! Oh! I just fell over Andy. That's all." , said Rose irritated.

"Actually, she threatened me that if I do one more joke to her, she will tell a secret of mine to someone and so I made her fall out of her bed directly on Andy and from what I saw she kissed him.", explained Alice.

Dulcia and the rest of seven girls sitting around that table turned their heads to Rose, who was watching her plate intently and stabbed her food hard with the fork. Her hair was starting to turn a deep crimson and her sister wanting to save her changed fast the subject.

After everyone finished their dinner, the corridor was full of students who wanted just to get in their comfy beds and sleep. Rose, Violet and Alice were already in the middle of the stairs talking and laughing at the moving armours who were trying to tell the first year students the story of the school, only managing to scare a few of them.

"This is funny, but they still need to change the way they greet the new students. Mrs. and Mr. Noir scare everybody." Alice looked behind to see if the two professors could hear her.

"Professor Lang could greet the students. She may be a little strange, but at least she's more outgoing and smiley.", said Rose, her sister nodding from Alice's left.

Reaching another pair of stairs that was leading to their common room Rose was stopped by a manly voice calling her.

"Rose? Can we talk?"

Violet and Alice turned around wide-eyed recognizing the voice.

"No. No, we can't talk."


	6. Chapter 5

p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face','serif';"Chapter 5 – Great news/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"emspan style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face','serif';""Rose! Can we talk?"/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face','serif';"em"No! No, we can't!"/em/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face','serif';" …./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face','serif';" Nobody seemed to see the four teenagers that were looking strange at each other. Students were still walking to their Common Rooms talking and having no interest in what was happening around them. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face','serif';" "Please! I really want to clarify what happened this morning, but we need to do it in private." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face','serif';" He grabbed her wrist wanting to take her away from the crowd of students./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face','serif';" "I don`t think there is something to clarify. It was ju-" Rose was interrupted by a penetrating voice coming from behind him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face','serif';" "Andrew Benedict Maxwell! Don`t you dare speak to or touch her! And you! How dare you go so near to him after all you`ve done!?" A cherry-haired girl came stomping with two other girls close behind. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face','serif';" Andy let go of Rose`s wrist and turned surprised at her furrowing his eyebrows./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face','serif';" "Charlotte! What a surprise to see you here! Have your roaches left you to go catch other flies again?" Alice was already in front of Rose looking up at the tall girl before her./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face','serif';" Charlotte Van Geiger was an exchange student from Beauxbatons and she held herself as the most powerful pureblood in school and despised anything that didn`t bring something precious to her./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face','serif';" "Well, Diggory, at least I had my first kiss."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face','serif';" "Yeah, with a broom in your face…..Anyway what has this to do with Andrew and Rose? Last time I checked you were heading towards the Astronomy Tower with Garrett Darry for a quick "lessons revision" ". Alice stood as tall as she could to look intimidating and raised her eyebrows in question./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face','serif';" "What?! How did you know?" Charlotte was taken aback by what Alice said knowing that she was using a secret passageway to reach the tower./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face','serif';" Violet looked a little surprised at Alice, but seeing what she was trying to do she jumped fast in./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face','serif';" "Exactly! And now you`re here. Sweetie, if I were you, I wouldn`t do that."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face','serif';" The girl behind Charlotte looked at each other curious about what was going their leader to say. Charlotte`s eyebrows knitted together thinking at a great comeback, but seeing that Andrew was looking questioning at her, she put her hands in the pockets of her green uniform and turned her back to them./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face','serif';" "Whatever! Black, next time I won`t let you go away that easy, so better keep your hands to yourself from now on." And with those last words she walked away with her two shadows following her. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face','serif';" /spanspan style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Where is Kay when we need her?" Alice turned to Violet grabbing her shoulders. "When this will happen again I will have no idea how to make her go away."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" "But from where did you know that she was going there?" Violet was watching her confused./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" Alice shrugged./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" "Blind chance." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face','serif';" They both turned their eyes to their two friends a few meters away from them. Rose was searching the red carpet intently after an escape. Andy was still looking the way Charlotte just disappeared. Finding the courage he had at the first stage he turned around opening his palms and looking quick around./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face','serif';" "I have no idea what just happened, but don`t listen to her. Just do what you want. And about this morning-"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face','serif';" "There's nothing to talk about! Forget what happened. Well, see you tomorrow then…. Good Night!" Rose rushed to Violet and Alice taking their hands and dragging them to ahead on the corridor to their common room./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face','serif';" "I'm going to hex Kay when I see her!" Rose stopped after they turned a corner and let go of their hands./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face','serif';" "Why didn`t you say anything? You were the one with the snarky and sassy remarks!", snapped Alice. "You let me do all your work! Again!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face','serif';" "As long as I remember nothing like this happened for like three years ago.", stated Rose. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face','serif';" "I wish you two would stop and realize how loud you are being." Violet saw students throwing curios glances their direction. "Let`s just go to bed. My head hurts from so much screaming and overload of stupidity that I can`t take it anymore. Just….let`s go!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face','serif';" The three of them started to walk again to the big wooden door that waited for them at the end of the corridor. In front of the door two hounds were sleeping growling slightly. A really large group of students, including first years were waiting impatiently for somebody to wake the dogs. Violet approached them lightly and got down to their level./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face','serif';""Pollux, Castor, wake up. It`s time to let the students in or we`ll sleep on the corridor again." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face','serif';"The dog closer to her lifted his big head and looked with a pair of obsidian eyes at her. She could see her reflection in them. Those hounds lived and guarded their common room since the school was built. They befriended everyone even students from the other houses. If you were good to them, they were good to you. Seeing that his brother woke up Castor decided to not wait any other signal and arose to his feet his height doubling, making the first years gawk and look with wide eyes at him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face','serif';""Oh, who`s a big, good boy!" Violet rose to her feet too smiling seeing that her attempt to wake the dogs worked. She loved these dogs./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face','serif';""Violet….People are staring." Her sister whispered to her when around them formed a big circle./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face','serif';""Okay, okay….I`m done!" The twins distanced themselves from the dogs knowing what would come./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face','serif';"Both the hounds went in front of the big door and let out a loud and long howl that the whole corridor went silent and the walls were vibrating. The doors opened and the students were welcomed by a large cave-like room. The room was rectangular and from the ceiling stalactites had their peaks glowing yellow. In front of the students a big fireplace was illuminating the sofas and the armchairs that were seated before it. Above the fireplace a handrail was separating the common room from the story where the dormitories were. Two stairs were at the ends of the room for the students to get to their chambers quickly and safe./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face','serif';""What is with this silence, children! Did the hounds eat your tongue?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face','serif';"Above the fireplace, a sturdy man was searching the faces of the students with his bright golden eyes. With a wave of his hand all the children were pushed in the room and the big doors closed behind them. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face','serif';""I am Nicholas Freud and I will be your War Magic teacher but also the Head of this House. Firstly, I am looking forward to teach you the arts of beating your enemies with the help of spells, hexes, charms and for the last years I am going to include curses. We`re not going to use them, but we`ll practice them on something. I will let this speech for the teaching hour. Now, let me tell you something about me. I was a student here. No doubt that I was like you, a member of this house and a really good one." A deep laugh erupted from the tall man who was now in front of the children. "I see some of you snickering at this thing, but it`s actually true. This is all you`re getting for now. Secondly, I want to see students with a passion for casting spells, not just the need to do so. You will hear the same thing from your Projective Magic professor too. Wanting this will give your spells more power and the results will be extremely good, that`s why you need passion. I am sorry for being so short tonight, if I wasn`t in hurry I would have stayed and spoken with each of you. Ask the older ones how I stood with them in their first years, right here, and we talked the whole night. For now I wish you a good night and for those who want to discuss something with me, they`ll know where to find me."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face','serif';"With those being his last words he disappeared, leaving the students murmuring between each other. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face','serif';""First year! Listen to me! The girl dormitories are on the right side of the room and on the left for the boys. After eleven nobody needs to leave their chambers. I tell you this thing even if I know you won`t listen to me. So, for now...You are free to go!" Eric ended his speech in the applause of the first years who had been all eyes and ears for him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face','serif';""I can`t believe our Eric is a Head Boy!", laughed Alice. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face','serif';"Eric turned to them with a smirk on his face./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face','serif';""Laugh how much you want, but when you will get in a serious situation don`t come to me for help!" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face','serif';""You know you love us! Don`t deny it!", Rose slapped his arm lightly. "Anyway, we were going to bed. Good Night, Eric!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face','serif';""Good Night, Eric!" Violet and Alice said and the trio advanced on the stairs towards their chambers. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face','serif';"The dormitories were divided by years, in each year being twenty girls or boys. This house had their dormitories for each year built like a tall tower with four levels each level having five beds. The levels looked like a really strong metal staircase which was circling a high heater which was going till the top of the tower. On each level five beds were arranged in the form of rays and at their foot trunks were put for every student./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face','serif';"The girls had to climb the metal stairs to the last level their trunks waiting to be opened. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face','serif';""This was a really interesting day! At least we have something to accomplish till the end of the year." Alice seated herself on her bed watching the twins searching their sleepwear in their trunks. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face','serif';" "And what would be that?" Dulcia and Kendra, the other girl with whom they were sharing the last level, came hearing the words Alice said./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face','serif';" Alice turned around scared by the new voices and smiled when she saw the girls./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face','serif';" "Well… I think that the Red Queen brewed a Love Potion for Andy so that he would like her, but the thing that concerns me is that he doesn't remember it."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face','serif';" "True! A side-effect of the love potion is that the person on which is used remembers being under it. Maybe she used a spell too." Dulcia seemed to think at what they learned in Potions along the years./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face','serif';" "But how did she use it for four years? We learned to do this kind of potion just last year." Rose was already under the blanket, braiding her hair and listening intently at the discussion./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face','serif';" "Maybe someone form the Alchemists did it for her. We'll ask Kay tomorrow. She stayed behind after every Potion lesson to clean the laboratory. Reason unknown.", said Violet while folding carefully her uniform./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face','serif';" "I think we must live this mystery for tomorrow. Let's sleep now!" Kendra's words sent them all to sleep./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face','serif';" …./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face','serif';" As sun started to lift its head over the blue water, every student was already up and going for the classes of that day. From the Great Hall the voices of the happy students were sending joy through the whole castle. Suddenly, the headmistress, Lena Schneewald, decided to make a little but important announcement./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face','serif';" "My dear students, I want to make a special announcement regarding the activities that will take place this year. As some of you know, Aldemark, took place in The Triwizard Tournament since the start of it. This year it will take place again and at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Till 29 of October 15 of our brightest students and, of course, of 17 years will be chosen to represent our Academy in this tournament. I know that before that in the tournament younger students could participate but this year changes were made due to the dangerous nature of it. Thank you for listening and good luck at your first classes of this year."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face','serif';" The whole hall started to applaud even if a few of the students were having sad expressions on their faces./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face','serif';" "Rose, do you want to participate? I saw that look on your face a few years ago when you went for the Quidditch team tryouts." Alice already knew that her friend will want to do that. The need for a little action and adventure couldn't stop her from this./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face','serif';" "Of course! I think that those who don't participate are scared like that missy over there who doesn't want to let her 'boyfriend' to go." She pointed to Charlotte who was clinging to Andy. "I think she would hex us, actually me, if we would be chosen to go with him to the tournament." Rose wore a huge grin on her face, excitement sparkling in her eyes./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face','serif';" "What makes you think we are going to be chosen?" Violet had her motives to be worried./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face','serif';" "Well, let's see… You are really smart and can remember anything that is written in the whole library, Alice has her way of solving puzzles and riddles and I am the spirited and a very talented duelist, I might add. And let's not forget Kay who is our inventor and we don't what we would do without her inventions. Do you see my point now?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face','serif';" Let's say that Violet was somehow convinced by the words of her sister and she waited to see the end of whom would be chosen for that bloody tournament. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p 


End file.
